


One More Night

by xxStarryEyedDreamerxx



Series: Sugar Daddy Playlist Fics [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Continuation, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Achilles (Song of Achilles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx/pseuds/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx
Summary: He would give him one more night.Continuation of Sad Boy
Relationships: Achilles/Iphigenia (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Series: Sugar Daddy Playlist Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Is Achilles an all-powerful scumbag CEO?

_ You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war _

It all went flying from the desk, everything even the glass paperweight Iphigenia brought him. All of it, he smashed and broke everything in sight. Everything. As if it would fix anything.

_ You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming doors _

"Dammit, dammit it all to Hell," he half screamed- half cried. 

That's when it caught his eye. Their Senior Graduation.  Dark eyes smiling at him from behind the roses. The only thing untouched in his rage. 

Patroclus' sweet smile mocked him from the frame. They had been so happy, then....

In a fit of madness or perhaps desperation, Achilles grabbed it all but cradling it in his hands. Fingers tracing his features as if he could feel them. 

_ You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score. _

They had fought but each time, Patroclus had soothed away his concern assured him that he had been happy. Happy with their arrangement. Their affair

Achilles had known he was unhappy, by God he had known that. He had seen the unhappiness shine in his eyes but pretended not to. Because he was a selfish bastard. All because he was afraid that if he voiced it, Patroclus would have left. And like a self-fulling prophecy he had. 

_ You and I get sick, yeah, I know we can’t do this anymore _

Achilles was barely holding onto his sanity, being away from him was going to drive him crazy like no other. Patroclus always teased him about being cold-blooded, to an extent he was right. Except when it came to him Patroclus.

Burying his head in his hands, of course, he had to be the one to ruin it all. Fuck 

_ Yeah but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you. _

Patroclus had known from the moment he said “I do” that things would never be the same again. Back then he hadn’t listened to angry at how things had slipped out of his control. He made every promise under the Sun to keep him, and Patroclus had agreed with him. He had made him go against his every moral and personal principle to keep him.

_ Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head _

When his daughter was born, things just spiralled. Patroclus’ smiles became a rarer, less open and more and more strained. He had done that had sucked the life out him in his jealous zeal to keep him just for himself. In doing so he had deprived him of possible meeting someone and….

Now he was gone, perhaps to start his new life. A life where he didn’t have to hide his relationship in the shadows, he could be happy. Free.

_ Let it all go _

Yet as much as he wanted that for him, his green-eyed monster just didn’t want to let go. He hated the thought of losing him. The fact that he had packed his things and left the apartment without such much as a goodbye pissed him off. After everything they had been through he could have at least told him….

_ Got you stuck on m _ _ y body, on my body like a tattoo _

Then again what go would that have done but further draw him into his web. Patroclus had tried to leave him in the past, yet words of honied lies always fell from his lips to keep him. They both knew they were lies, but what did it, matter. Patroclus stayed.

_ And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you _

Until….

_ Try to tell you "no", but my body keeps on telling you "yes" _

He had left him with a broken heart and a set of keys. Achilles let his mind drift to their last night together, they had dinner at their favourite place. A glass of wine or two at their place. Clothes and shoes coming off. The hint of chocolate on his lips from dessert. 

_ Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath _

The breathy moans in his ear. The pretty gasp Patroclus making right before... Before he even realized what he was doing, his hand was already leisurely undoing his belt. His hand so desperately trying to recreating a feeling that was Patroclus. The way … he peered down at him from his lashes, all while riding him, the pressure was building. God, the way he looked just wearing his shirts. Shirts he liked to steal because they, “ _ Smell like you.”  _ His breaths were coming out in pants.

Ha~ ha, he was getting close 

_ I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself _

Blanking out, everything came back to him a hazy awareness. Light filtering in from the tall windows only highlighted how much of a mess his office was against the white lines of the decor. Glass and other broken things littered the floor, however, they were just things. Things could be replaced. Patroclus couldn’t.

Now that he was done feeling sorry for himself, he was going to get him back.

_ And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied, but guilty as hell _

He wasn’t going to live without him and he was willing to do anything to ensure that he was his again. Divorce, anything. Patroclus would have to see that he was sincere then he wouldn’t leave. 

_ Yeah but baby, there you go again, there you go again, making me love you (Making me love you) _

By any means necessary. 

_ Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head _

_ Let it all go (Let it all go) _

He couldn’t leave.

_ So I cross my heart, and I hope to die _

_ (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh) _

He would beg on his knees like a dog, like the dog he was for hurting him.

_ That I'll only stay with you one more night _

_ (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) _

Dialling the phone on the desk, waited for the call to go through, and when it did, “ Briseis, where is he?”

_ And I know I've said it a million times _

_ (Oh, I've said it a million times) _

_ But I'll only stay with you one more night _

_ (Yeah, baby, give me one more night) _

_ So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah) _

A snort from the other side, “I hope as far away from you as he can get, Pelides.”

“He can run, but I have my ways of finding him.”

_ That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah) _

_ And I know I've said it a million times (yeah, yeah) _

“ Go to Hell.”

Achilles grinned, “I’m already there.”

_ But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah) _

**Author's Note:**

> You betcha ass, he is.🤣🤣🤣🤣
> 
> Run Patroclus cuz baby he is upset.


End file.
